KOBAM
by chanbaerryx
Summary: aku kobam chanbaek dan aku tepar dan aku pingsan dan aku ayan dan aku modyar dan aku pingsan dan aku tepar dan aku ayan dan aku modyar :")) summary macam apa ini?
1. chapter 1 : Scooter date

**vraiamour619**

 **K O B A M**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SCOOTER DATE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bee, cepatlah."

Laki-laki jakung bertelinga peri itu sudah lama berdiri di depan pintu kamar seseorang yang di panggilnya Bee itu dengan wajah sedikit bosan.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Yeol. Jika kau sudah tidak sabar maka berangkatlah duluan!" teriak suara yang teredam dari dalam kamar dengan nada sedikit kesal itu.

Sedangkan yang di teriaki hanya menghela napas lelah sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Jika saja lelaki mungil yang saat ini berada di dalam kamar itu bukan seseorang yang teramat sangat dicintainya, mungkin dia sudah pergi meninggalkannya sejak tadi.

 _cklek !_

Daun pintu di hadapanya itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Lantas dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi senyuman lebar.

"Kenapa masih disini? aku sudah memintamu untuk pergi duluan kan? tinggalkan saja aku, lagian aku bisa pergi bersama hyung- _nim._ " kata si mungil sambil menatap wajah lelaki raksasa di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Ya, _baby_ , jangan marah." ucap lelaki _giant_ itu sambil mencolek dagu si mungil main-main namun, langsung di tepis tidak suka oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Ahhh, baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf! ku traktir _ice cream_ , bagaimana?" tawar si tinggi dengan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menggoda. Sedangkan si mungil tetap tidak begeming menanggapi.

hahhhh!

sepertinya kekasih mungilnya itu benaran kesal padanya.

"sepuasnya, janji!" lanjutnya lagi mencoba keberuntungan. Dan kiranya berhasil, si mungil itu mulai menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan ' _awas jika kau ingkar janji'_ lalu melangkah keluar _dorm_ meninggalkan kekasih raksasanya dibelakang sana.

"cepatlah Chanyeol." seru si mungil pada lelaki yang dipanggilnya Chanyeol itu tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menampilkan senyum lebarnya sekali lagi lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah si kecil Bee -atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Byun Baekhyun- itu.

.

"Kita naik scooter?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hm. Kau bilang ingin 'mencicipi' scooter baruku ini kan?" tanya balik Chanyeol sambil mengelus pelan kepala si mungil.

"Woahh, kau benar. Cepat Chan aku sudah tidak sabar menaikinya. kapan terakhir kali aku menaikinya? 2 tahun lalu?" tanya si mungil pada dirinya sendiri dengan pose berfikir. Chanyeol yang melihat itu rasanya ingin membanting tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke ranjang saja lalu, memeluknya seharian karna saking gemasnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka sekali menaiki scooter bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil helm di bagian jok belakang lalu memasangkannya perlahan di kepala Baekhyun.

"Karna dengan begitu aku memiliki alasan untuk memelukmu tanpa ada orang lain yang curiga." ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan nyaris seperti bisikan namun, masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Ya! hubungan sesama jenis memang masih sedikit menimbulkan pro dan kontra di kalangan para fans. Untuk menjaga perasaan fans Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kerap kali menahan diri untuk tidak bermesraan terlalu berlebih di depan publik dengan menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Namun, terkadang ketika rasa itu sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi, tanpa sadar mereka memperlihatkan kemanisan interaksi satu sama lain. Seperti saat ini, bukankah sangat manis menaiki scooter berduaan? apalagi tanpa disadari keduanya juga memakai celana _couple_ :). itu akan membuat _shiper_ mereka menggelepar' bahagia.

"Ya! jangan sedih begitu." kata Chanyeol menenangkan. "Ayo naik." lanjut Chanyeol setelah dia menaiki scooternya.

Dengan menghela napas kecil, Baekhyun mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol.

"Yeollo, jangan ngebut-ngebut ya?"

"Kenapa? kau ingin berlama-lama di atas motor bersamaku?"

"Kenapa kau itu sangan percaya diri sekali sih?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan punggung Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkikik geli.

.

Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan gedung SM Entertainment. Itu karena _comeback_ grub mereka semakin dekat.

Baekhyun turun dari atas scooter dengan perlahan, melepas helm lalu terkejut sekaligus kesal (?) saat melihat ada beberapa fans yang sedang mengambil gambarnya bersama Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, dibandingkan dengan ekspresi kesal, itu lebih kepada ekspresi khawatir ketika melihat ada beberapa fans disana. khawatir jika itu akan menjadi berita yang berakhir dengan mereka mendapat teguran dari agensi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Baekhyun langsung berjalan pelan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memarkirkan scooternya.

Sebenarnya dia ingin menunggu, lalu berjalan berdampingan bersama Chanyeol. Tapi, saat melihat situasinya sangat tidak memungkinkan, dia hanya bisa berjalan pelan, mengambil hp dari saku celananya, lalu berpura-pura meminkannya.

Bukankah menunggu itu tidak harus dengan menghentikan langkah? dengan berjalan pelan pun itu bisa di artikan sebagai menunggu.

Dilangkahnya yang ke 11, Chanyeol datang menyusulnya.

"Sangat banyak fans di depan." ucap baekhyun pelan sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya lagi.

"Ya, banyak!" ucap Chanyeol menanggapi kalimat Baekhyun.

"Chanyeolie, kau benaran akan membelikanku _ice cream_ kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil merangkul manja lengan chanyeol. Mereka sudah masuk kedalam gedung dan para fans tidak dapat melihat interaksi mereka saat ini.

"Seperti yang aku janjikan." jawab Chanyeol sambil mencubit pelan pipi _mochi_ Baekhyun yang kerap kali membuatnya gemas itu saat dia menciumnya.

"Jangan mencubitnya, sakit!" seru baekhyun sambil menyembunyikan pipinya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Ahhhh, si mungil sangat-sangat menggemaskan.

" _baby_." panggil Chanyeol pelan. "Dibanding _ice cream_ , bagaimana jika lolipop saja?" lanjut Chanyeol dengan senyum penuh artinya. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"lolipop?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

kenapa kekasihku polos sekali? - pikir Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kau tau maksudnya. Benar ingin ku jelaskan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil menyeringai tampan. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia sadar kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol itu.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulannya pada lengan Chanyeol lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan _giant_ itu di belakangnya.

sudah dua kali terhitung sejak di dorm baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol seperti itu.

"kenapa kau sangat mesum park!" gerutu Baekhyun sebal dengan wajah yang telah merona padam. Salahkan si mesum park itu kenapa menggodanya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Kan fikiran Baekhyun jadi melayang kemana-mana.

"Yak, Bee, tunggu!" seru Chanyeol sambil berlari kecil mengejar langkah cepat Baekhyun. "Mukamu merah." lanjut Chanyeol ketika sudah berhasil sampai di samping Baekhyun.

"Diam!"

"Itu sangat merah Bee. kau memikirkannya kan?" goda Chanyeol sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi yang merona itu. "Woahh, bahkan ini terasa panas." lanjut Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kubilang diam Chan."

"hahahhah.. baiklah-baiklah sayang!"

Dan pipi baekhyun makin merona padam ketika mendengar panggilan sayang yang terlontar dari mulut Park _shit_ Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol sangat hobi menggoda si mungil Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **maafkan typo**

 **vraiamour619**


	2. Chapter 2 : Air Port

**Vraiamour619**

 **KOBAM**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Air Port**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maafkan typo. Ada adegan rada nyerempet wkwkkw**

.

.

 **e)(o**

"Yak, Byun _B_ _odoh_ Baekhyun!" Bisik Kyungsoo -atau yang dikenal dengan nama panggung D.o- di samping telinga Baekhyun. Sedangkan, yang di bisiki hanya menampilkan muka bertanya.

 _huhhhh_

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas kesal sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung saja menarik lengan Baekhyun lalu mendorong pelan teman satu grubnya tersebut berpindah posisi dibelakang Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat menolak namun pada akhirnya ia pasrah dengan kelakuan teman tak berbeda tinggi badan dengannya itu.

Chanyeol yang menyadari itu sempat melirik kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebentar. Gerakannya itu membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sempat membeku di tempat sekejap namun dengan profesional langsung menutupinya lalu melanjutkan langkah.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di _Air Port_ untuk terbang kembali ke Korea Selatan. Setelah berhasil membuat para Penggemar dan _Shipper_ mereka -ChanBaek- berteriak histeris atau bahkan mungkin hingga pingsan karena kelakuan mereka di atas panggung.

Chanyeol sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk omong-omong.

Itu terjadi karena saat di hotel Chanyeol meminta 'jatah' tetapi Baekhyun tak ingin membaginya.

Sebenarnya cuma jatah di bibir tapi namanya juga raksasa _maruk_ yang tidak akan pernah puas hanya dengan kecupan di bibir.

Baekhyun hanya takut Chanyeol _kebablasan_ dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lalu mereka akan di tinggalkan para member pulang.

 _Aishhhh raksasa ini sungguh kekanakan sekali._ Fikir Baekhyun yang saat ini masih berada di belakang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedang sibuk memutar otak, mencari cara agar si _giant_ ini tak merajuk lagi padanya. Tanpa tahu jika manusia tiang di depannya itu sedang mati-matian menahan tawa.

Chanyeol berpura-pura mengambil hpnya lalu menempelkan di telinganya.

Berlagak sedang mengangkat telpon dari seseorang. :"))

Baekhyun yang tidak menemukan ide apapun langsung saja pergi ke samping Chanyeol lalu memegangi lengan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengangkat telpon pura-puranya itu.

Sebenarnya tanpa Baekhyun harus mencari cara agar Chanyeol bisa luluh, si raksasa itu telah kalah telak hanya dengan melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

Ketahuilah teman-teman, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa menang 'melawan' Baekhyun. Dia akan selalu kalah. Ya! selalu kalah dan mengalah.

 **e)(o**

 **Di Dalam Pesawat**

"Chan~." Panggil Baekhyun pelan pada sosok lelaki tinggi yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya.

Bersebelahan. Selalu.

"Chan~." Panggil Baekhyun lagi lebih berani dengan nada suara manjanya. "Kau masih kesal? tidak mau bicara denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus pelan dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming. Dia sudah memantapkan dalam hati untuk tidak luluh dengan mudah kali ini. Sentuhan baekhyun tadi nyaris membuatnya khilaf.

Lihat! Hanya di sentuh Baekhyun sedikit saja kau hampir menyerah Chanyeol.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi berarti dari kekasihnya itu, dengan nakal Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol lalu menjilat pelan daun telinga si tiang itu seringan bulu.

Chanyeol yang tidak siap akan gerakan tersebut langsung memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Dia sangat menikmati ini namun disisi lain dia masih ingin melanjutkan acara 'mari berpura-pura merajuk pada baekhyun' .

"Kau benar-benar akan tetap diam? hm?" bisik Baekhyun seduktif. Jika bicara baik-baik tidak berhasil, maka cara nakal harus dijalankan. Begitulah fikir Baekhyun saat ini. Dan dia sanksi Chanyeol akan menyerah dengan cepat.

Tahan Chan tahan. Mantra Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya kalau kau tidak merajuk seperti ini aku akan memberi 'hadiah' padamu ketika kita sampai Korea nanti Chan." Ucap Baekhyun pelan masih dalam volume suara yang kecil. Baekhyun memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di rahang tegas Chanyeol, tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, kembali menggoda dada Chanyeol dengan mengelusnya naik turun. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih setia memejamkan kedua matanya erat, menikmati permainan kekasih mungilnya. Kedua jari tangannya menggenggam kencang.

Cukup sudah!

Dengan sekelebatan cahaya, Chanyeol meraih tengkuk Baekhyun lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan benda lunak favoritnya. Menghisapnya perlahan seakan tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun rasa manis stroberi yang membuatnya candu lalu melumatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menang dalam tautan mereka. Membawa lengannya melingkari leher Chanyeol erat lalu membalas lumatan-lumatan Chanyeol lembut.

Mati-matian Chanyeol menahan dirinya agar tidak Kelepasan karena demi ikan-ikan di lautan mereka masih di dalam pesawat saat ini.

Oh ya! mereka berada di kursi _First Class_ omong-omong jadi tak akan ada orang lain atau fans yang dapat melihatnya.

Member EXO yang lain?

Oh ayolah, mereka bahkan sudah terkapar . Jangan lupakan jika member EXO sudah tahu hubungan mereka. Oh Sehun sebagai presiden ChanBaek _By The Way_ , Kim minseok Wakil presiden dan hari ini bertambah Do Kyungsoo yang menjadi sekretarisnya (?).

Oh Tuhan ! hahahahha.

" _eunghh..._ Chan-" Tanpa bisa di tahan Baekhyun melenguh pelan ketika benda tak bertulang berhasil menerobos mulutnya lalu berperang dengan ludahnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu makin semangat mencumbui mulut Baekhyun. Dimulai dengan perang lidah, mengabsen gigi-gigi rapi Baekhyun, menggoda langit-langit mulut si mungi, lalu kembali berperang lidah.

"Chanhhh..." Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol ketika dirasa pasokan udara di paru-parunya makin menipis.

Chanyeol yang paham lansung melepaskan kontak diantara mereka. Tidak ingin Baekhyun mati hanya karena ciuman.

konyol sekali bukan jika mati hanya gara-gara kehabisan nafas sehabis ciuman?

Dengan gerakan lembut Chanyeol menghapus jejak saliva di bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya jadi jangan tarik kembali kata-katamu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya yang serak.

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika aku akan menarik kembali kata-kataku." Balas baekhyun sambil mendengus.

Chanyeol langsung menampilkan senyum miringnya mendengar kalimat Baekhyun.

Bahagianya hidup ini . Sesampainya di dorm akan langsung ku terkam kau Byun _sexy_ Hyun. Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 : Bottle Challenge

**STY614**

 **K O B A M**

.

.

.

.

 **BOTTLE CHALLENGE**

.

.

.

.

e)(o

"Hyung~"

Lelaki dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu berlarian kecil menuju lelaki mungil yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa sehun?"

Adalah Byun Baekhyun, member ke-2 EXO yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan album solonya.

"Lihat ini !" Ucap sehun sambil mengarahkan ponsel yang berada di dalam genggaman. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti. Memangnya Sehun ingin dia melihat apa?

"Ayo lakukan ini hyung"

"Melakukan apa sehunie~" Baekhyun memandang layar ponsel sehun yang sedang memutar sebuah video yang _ntah_ apa maksudnya.

"Ck, lihat .. _Bottle Challenge_. Ayo lakukan ini hyung."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

Lantas bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tega menolak tatapan berbinar penuh permohonan seperti anak anjing yg hilang itu?

Lagi pula, setelah difikir-fikir, ini terlihat cukup menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana cara aku melakukannya?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Begini, kau cukup gunakan keahlian kakimu untuk membuka tutupnya." Jawab Sehun penuh semangat.

"Maksudmu, aku harus menendangnya?"

"Yap, benar. Menendangnya dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda agar tutupnya dapat terlepas." Jelas sehun lagi. "Seperti ini. Lihat!". Lantas memperagakan gerakannya agar Baekhyun mengerti.

Sedangkan yang di ajari hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan merekam ini lalu meng _upload_ nya ke instagram." Lanjut sehun dengan bibir cerewetnya itu.

"Lalu siapa yang akan memegang botolnya Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ah, benar! Sebentar". Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya menyusuri ruangan untuk mencari seseorang yang sekiranya mau membantu memegang botol yang akan di tendang Baekhyun. Dan... dapat.

"Chanyeol hyung!!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki ruangan langsung menghampiri Sehun.

Setelah sebelumnya mencuri kecupan di pipi si mungil Byun Baekhyun.

"Yak! Berhenti bermesraan. Aku memanggilmu bukan untuk ini tahu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak perduli. Merangkul Baekhyun dengan tangan kiri, sedang tangan kanan mulai jahil mencubit pipi mochi lelakinya gemas.

"Akh, chan sakit~ " rengek si mungil sambil menjauhkan pipinya.

"Oh,Tuhan. Oke guys, bisakah kalian berhenti dan dengarkan aku sebentar?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah kesal sehun. Adik kecil yang selalu menggemaskan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau bicarakan Sehun?"

Sehun yang mendengar itu, lantas mengubah kembali ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula. Penuh semangat.

"Jadi begini hyung.. kau harus, Pokoknya kau harus membantuku dan Baekhyun hyung untuk melakukan _challenge_ ini."

" _Challenge_ apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

" _Bottle Challenge_."

"Apa itu?"

"Ck, pokoknya itu... Eum.. Yang penting kau harus memegang botol air ini, lalu Baekhyun hyung menendangnya, lalu aku merekamnya dan selesai." Jelas sehun cepat dan... asal.

Chanyeol mendengus kecil.

"Ya _baby_ baek, kau mengerti apa yang di katakan bocah ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Yang di tanya hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara.

"Hanya lakukan saja chan." Ucap baekhyun jenaka.

"Benar. Hanya lakukan dan jangan banyak tanya!" Ucap sehun kesal sambil memberikan botol air minum kepada Chanyeol. Mengatur posisi Baekhyun, lantas memundurkan langkah untuk merekam seperti yang dia inginkan.

"Oke, kamera _ready and acti_ -"

"Ya ! Ya! Ya! T-tunggu dulu. Aku harus memegangnya seperti apa?" Potong Chanyeol cepat.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah.

Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia seperti Chanyeol, yang apabila berbicara harus di jelaskan dengan detail agar dia mengerti?

"Julurkan tanganmu kedepan dan Baekhyun hyung akan menendangnya." Hingga patah. Lanjut sehun dalam hati. Dia sudah cukup kesal pada Hyung nya yg satu ini.

"Maksudmu tanganku akan menja-"

"Tutup mulut dan julurkan tanganmu chan. Aku akan menendang tutup botolnya"

Kali ini bukan Sehun yang bicara, tetapi Baekhyun.

Mendengar kalimat seperti itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya yang bisa di lakukan chanyeol hanyalah menuruti tanpa bantahan.

"Oke, kita mulai. Baekhyun hyung.. lakukan."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu memasang kuda-kuda, dia melompat-lompat kecil sebelum mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk melakukan gerakan menendang. Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah-

"AKH!!"

-salah sasaran. Gagal teman-teman.

Seperti yang di takutkan Chanyeol, bukan botol air yang Baekhyun tendangan. Melainkan tangannya.

Demi _kolor_ seharga 11 juta yang dimilikinya, ini sangat sakit.

Chanyeol duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai sambil memegangi tangannya yang terasa ngilu akibat tendangan Baekhyun.

"C-chan... maaf." Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa terpingkal, termasuk Baekhyun. "Sekali lagi! Sekali lagi! Yak! Kau harus bangun. Kau harus kuat chan." Baekhyun memeluk sekilas kepala Chanyeol, mengambil botol yang tadi di jatuhkan lalu memberikannya kembali untuk Chanyeol pegang.

Baekhyun itu... padahal dulu dia yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol itu memiliki hati yang sangat lembut sehingga dia khawatir akan ada seseorang yang menyakitinya.

Tapi, lihat sekarang. Bahkan dia sendiri yang menyiksa Park Chanyeol dengan brutal bahkan memaksa Chanyeol untuk kuat pula.

"Sekali lagi."

Seperti di percobaan pertama. Di percobaan kedua ini, baekhyun mencoba memusatkan konsentrasinya pada botol yang di pegang Chanyeol. Melompat-lompat kecil, lalu menendang dengan sekuat tenaga, dan...

 **CRACKK**!

... berhasil !!

Namun tetap saja Park Chanyeol lah yg menjadi korban atas kebrutalan itu. Air dari dalam botol itu keluar dan mengenai wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat.

Awalnya Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun akan membantu mengusap air di wajahnya.

Namun yang terjadi adalah, Baekhyun mengambil botol air dalam genggaman Chanyeol, lalu menuangkannya pada leher Chanyeol hingga lelaki tinggi itu berteriak histeris.

"YAK!!"

Dan akhirnya terjadilah aksi saling kejar-mengejar antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang di hiasi gelak tawa bahagia member EXO lainnya.

.

.

END

.

.

 **Mampos kamu, koid kamu.**

 **Berterima kasihlah kepada president of chanbaek ; oh sehun, yang dengan baiknya membagikan moment orang tua tercinta. Sehingga adegan chanyeol 'bersimpuh lalu membenamkan kepalanya pada perut baekhyun' yang selama ini hanya bisa di baca di ff , lalu di bayangkan- menjadi kenyataan.**

 **Sehun : sebenernya gue tuh kesel. Gue udah umbar umbar moment canbek tapi kalo merekanya ga konfirm2 ya percuma dong anjer :"))**

 **Ya begitulah sekiranya khayalan saya di balik vidio yang di unggah oh sehun kemarin :"**

 **chanbaek is real**


End file.
